search
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: Stella leaves Sparks together with the winx so she can try to find her cousin, Musa tries to find her aunt who happen to live in the same world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

**I started writing another story,**

**I know I should finish my other stories first but I had this idea.**

**this happens after season 6**

* * *

_I was young again and walking through the halls of the royal palace of Solaria when I saw my Mother sitting in front of an painting of her and another person who looked like her._

"_Mom, who is that." I asked my Mother Luna._

"_That is my sister, Layla." She answered._

"_Where is she now? Why haven't I seen her?" I asked._

"_She moved to another world to live with the man she loved." Luna said._

_Then an massage came down and written on it was: to my dear sister Luna, from Layla._

_Mom read the letter._

"_Stella, you have a cousin, her name is Lucy Heartfilia who is as old as you are and she lives in Fiore and this is an invitation to come over there." She said happy._

_It was the last time I saw her smile cause when we were packing for our trip to Fiore she got another massage, her sister had died, a few months later she and my dad left each other and thanks to that I totally forgot about this how could I, I need to talk to Lucy I need to see her right now._

I woke up, it was just a dream, wait this was a dream but it has happened, I can see my cousin for the first time! I got up quickly and got dressed. I need to find Tecna so she can find a way to get us to Fiore.

"Tecna, open the door we need to talk." I said while knocking on the door of the room,

at this moment we were at Sparks with bloom's family cause they had invited us to stay longer after Daphne's wedding.

A sleepy Tecna opened the door.

"What is wrong with you Stella?" she asked and I quickly pulled her out of her room

A few minutes later we were all siting together and were having breakfast.

"What was all that screaming about Stella?" Musa asked me.

"I have a cousin in Fiore who I want to see only Fiore is in another dimension so I need your guys help." I explained quickly.

"Hey I have an aunt there who I haven't seen for such long time, then I can go see her to." Musa said.

Tecna worked on the portal while the rest of us was packing our bags and Tecna's bag cause she was working on a portal.

"Winx, be careful." Daphne said, "Cause there is an chance your magic will not work there."

We all nodded but then Tecna was done with the portal.

"Daphne can you please watch over the pixies?" bloom asked her sister.

So we left while Daphne was looking after the pixies. It was just us, the six girls of the Winx now.

We landed in front of Heartfilia mansion.

"wow a huge house." Aisha said.

"Yeah almost as huge as an castle." I replied.

"But there is no one living in there so where is your cousin?" Flora asked.

"I only know that she has the same hair color as I have and is the same age as I am." I told the Winx.

"Not much to start with." Aisha said.

Then a woman came walking towards us.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are the Winx and I am looking for my cousin, Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

"I have never heard of the Winx, but I do know something about Lucy Heartfilia, she was a member from the guild Fairy Tail I believe." The woman said.

"Were can we find Fairy Tail?" Musa asked.

"In Magnolia." The woman said.

We thanked her and we were on our way to the train station we couldn't fly cause we couldn't transform.

Now we are on our way to Magnolia, to my cousin and maybe they know something about Musa's aunt to.

That was a long ride but we are finally in Magnolia. We asked a few persons were we could find Fairy Tail and then we walked towards the guildhall of Fairy Tail.

We got at the so called guild hall and saw a bunch of guys walking away laughing but not the happy kind of laughing. And we decided to walk in.

Macao POV

That irritating Twilight Ogre but we can't beat them so we just have to let them walk over us.

We all stared at the drawings of our precious friends. I am the guild master so I have to cheer them up.

"Romeo isn't back yet?" I asked Wakaba.

Then a girl with blonde hair walked in, she took a look around.

"Okay what has happened here?" she asked us.

I couldn't believe my eyes, she had the same color hair, the same color eyes and was the age that Lucy should have right now.

"L-Lu-Luc-Lucy?!" Wakaba said.

And all the guild members were running towards her.

"where have you been, Where are the others, what has happened, how did you return." We asked her but she seemed like she didn't understood us.

"Hey Stella, who are they?" a girl with the same hair color as Gray asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like they are mistaken me for someone else." She said.

"Wait you are not Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked her.

"No, of course not I am Stella her cousin." She said.

We all let go and looked at her surprised.

"But you guys know her, so where is she." Stella asked.

Stella POV

They all looked sad at me.

"I am so sorry, she is missing for 7 years now." A man told me.

"I am Macao the guild master." He said.

My friends stepped forward.

"This are Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Flora and Bloom, and together we are the Winx." I told them.

Macao introduced me to the other members of Fairy Tail and Musa was about to ask them if they knew something about her aunt when we heard an sound outside.

We all walked outside and saw a man jumping of a flying something.

He fell and got up.

Then 3 boys came flying down.

"Who are the lovely ladies?" the youngest of them asked.

We introduced ourselves again and told why we had come here and Musa quick asked the question she had wanted to ask.

"Do you guys know something about my aunt then?" she asked.

"What is her name?" Macao asked.

"Ul Milkovich." Musa said.

We all heard someone gasping in disbelieve and turned around.

We saw a boy with white hair who looked surprised.

"Your family of Ul?" he asked

"Yes, what is so strange about that?" Musa said.

"I am Lyon and Ul was my teacher in ice magic and she died long ago." He said.

Macao POV

Then everyone introduced themselves. And Ichiya said,

"we have proof that Tenrojima isn't destroyed."

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**Need ideas for this story**

**Just something I made up and had in my head for a long time.**

**Surprised that Lucy and Stella are cousins? Or that Musa is family from Ul?**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**I will write on my other stories to so I won't update this much.**

**If you want to know something just ask me.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2 I am alive

**Hi Sweeties,**

**A NEW CHAPTER AND I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Sorry about that I had to do that!**

**So anywayzzz here is the next chapter, it might go the way you guys wanted it to go, but I am not sure if I want Lucy to reject Stella, what is with all the Stella hate?**

**So to answer some reviews first:**

_**Aqua King**___**here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy**

_**Fun With Typing **_**I never really have a lot planned out so I wonder what is going to happen as well**

_**NaLubiggestfan **_**I don't know which paring will suit the story best, so I can't promise to make it NaLu**

_**NaLuforlife **_**What is with all the Stella hate? And as I said, I don't really know how the story will play out so yeah, I got a few ideas though.**

_**Lucy Heartfilia **_**can't do anything about it, learn to live with Stella as a cousin, and maybe tell me why you don't want her as a cousin, maybe she is nice!**

_**XxTheFeelsxX**_** thank you for your kind words and here is a new chapter!**

**I have a little surprise at the end of this chapter,**

**Enjoy! And I don´t own Fairytail or Winx CLub**

"hey Stella-nee, why do you stay here and aren't you going to get your cousin?" Romeo asked me.

"I didn't tell her I came here and I am pretty useless without my powers so all of us decided to stay here." I told the little guy, I agreed he may call me this way because he does so with Lucy.

"Hey Romeo why are you still here?" Aisha asked him.

"Don't like to have false hope." He mumbled in reply.

"I hope they are safe." Bloom said.

"They will, I am positive." Flora said.

They were gone for some time now and then we heard a crash.

We looked up.

"Ha sorry but master doesn't accept your offer." One of the guys said.

It were the same guys as we saw earlier.

"They all may be scared of you but I am not." Romeo stated and stood up.

He was ready to fire his magic when Tecna pushed him away and a few seconds later an attack hit were Romeo was standing only seconds ago. It hit Tecna,

"Tecna!" the winx screamed.

"sad for her, lucky for you boy." The guy said.

Meanwhile on tenrou

"You okay?" Makarov asked the others.

"Master a ship is coming!" Erza called out while Makarov was helping everyone get up.

It turned out it were the members of Fairy Tail and the other people.

"How did you brats get here?" Makarov asked.

"I think that is thanks to me…" a childish sounding voice said.

"and you are?" Natsu asked.

The girl who looked like a child had long blonde hair and two wing like decorations on the sides of her head and one lock of hair which stood up.

"I am Mavis Vermilion." The child introduced herself

After that master Makarov mumbled something about being saved by the first master and then they took their leave.

Back to Magnolia

"How could you?!" an enraged Musa said while Flora and Bloom hurried to Tecna to see if she was alright.

Aisha stood next to Musa and Stella hurried over to Romeo, the little boy she had taken a liking to, he was like a little brother to her.

"You want the same? We can do that for you." One of the guys replied.

After that the intruders went to attack Aisha and Musa but before they could reach them their team leader flew across the room and into a wall.

Musa, Stella, Aisha and Romeo crowded around Tecna.

And the others looked surprised at the doors,

"We are back!" Natsu yelled.

After a lot of happy greetings and reunions, Lucy and Natsu walked up to Romeo and the girls.

"Who are they Romeo?" Lucy asked while standing face to face with Stella.

"Romeo, Why does she look like a younger version of myself?" Stella asked the little boy.

"Younger version of you? I will never look like you, I have way to big boobs to ever look like you!" Lucy said getting angry.

"hey Luce, she does smell a little like you." Natsu innocently remarks.

"Ieeks! Why are you sniffing me?!" Stella screams out in disgust, while slapping Natsu

"Imposter!" Lucy yelled.

And that is how a discussion began.

The wings looked just surprised at the conflict between Lucy and Stella.

"Hey guys what is happening?" Gray asked.

And he got filled in by Natsu.

"Do I hear fighting?" a certain red haired, cake eating mage said while approaching them…..

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS!**

**No really, I am sorry.**

**So. We all know who said that right, and how this may end.**

**Anywayzzzzzzzz just to tell you I am not dead and still writing I made this chapter. For a long time I couldn't really think of a way to progress this story, but yeah here it is.**

**I am also surprised of how many of you disliked the idea of Stella and Lucy getting along and being cousins. WHY?!**

**If you have ideas for scenes of this story please write them down for me! Pretty please…**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	3. apologie

hey readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while.

I thought I should let you know why,

life is really hard on me right now, school gives me tons of homework and my school is a school where students from diffrent niveau come together, and I had found myself a group of friends who are just as crazy as I am and just accept me for who I am, but they don't do pre-university as I do, and this year is their last year at school, after that they will leave, and I have to stay for two more years at school, while my friends graduate.

also I am training hard for my sport and don't have much inspiration and I don't really feel like writing at this moment.

I will keep updating Friends4ever, and would like to focus on that story, I will update the others when I have time.

and don't forget I AM NOT ABANDONING my other stories, I don't do that kind of stuff.

also I have instagram now! meet shineloves2draw because I draw a lot and love to draw you might see a lot of drawings.

follow my instagram to keep up with how I am doing.

and now for the readers of Friends4ever, I will post a new chapter when I recieve 3 reviews on last chapter (need only one more) so look foreward to it.

and I have those little ideas for in my stories but I haven't been able to put them in the right order.

sorry for not writing enough I have a life and not so much time to write, and I might be watching to much anime.

Lots of Love

Yuki


End file.
